My U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,201, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a three-tipped probe for contacting an electronic component lead at three points that are along an axis and have equal length segments between the two outer points and the middle point. The three contacts are supported in grooves of a plastic support and have resilient, bent contact ends extending from the grooves. Two of the contacts are L-shaped torsion spring contact elements, the contact end legs of the L's being movable between the rest and operating positions in planes perpendicular to the axis so as to maintain spacing of the tips during movement.